


White Blanket

by Sivan325



Series: Elrond & Estel [6]
Category: Lord of the Rings (Movies), TOLKIEN J. R. R. - Works, The Lord of the Rings - All Media Types
Genre: Alternate Universe, Elrond & Estel Series, Family, Father-Son Relationship, Fluff, Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2011-12-25
Updated: 2011-12-25
Packaged: 2017-10-28 03:14:44
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 468
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/303113
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Sivan325/pseuds/Sivan325
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Estel experiences his first winter with his new family.</p>
            </blockquote>





	White Blanket

**Author's Note:**

> Beta: nautika  
> Disclaimer: Characters belong to Tolkien, I just borrowed them.
> 
> Note: Estel first year at Peredhil's house in Imladris.  
> Note2: Written for Mellyn "Snow" Contest.

**Imladris**

Estel shivered from unknown cold, as he woke up suddenly. He rubbed his eyes, and blinked in surprise as he realized what he saw.

He left the bed, and walked over to the window, as he noticed the falling snow, and saw the ground covered in it like a white blanket.

"ADA…" he called as he frowned a little bit. He wished to know where the green and yellow had gone, as he remembered the trees.

Elrond hurried over to his son, a little fearful that something had happened to him.

"Estel, what is wrong?" Elrond asked as he knelt by his son, his hands clasped on Estel's shoulders.

"Why… why is there white outside? Why do I feel cold?" Estel asked, as he shivered. He still could feel the cold air around his body.

"Estel, ion-nin… the time is changing. Summer turns to winter, and this is winter," Elrond explained to him as kindly as he could.

"But why is there white?" Estel asked.

"This is the winter, and Valar blessed us with white and peaceful weather and the cold that you feel… is the proof that winter came." Elrond said, and headed toward the door.

"Ada, why are you going? It's cold outside…" Estel said in concern.

"Do you want to play with me and with the twins?" Elrond asked.

Estel scanned his adar, and then he joined him, with an hidden fear in his eyes.

When Estel was outside, he first noticed the twins as Elladan threw this white thing that was on the ground at Elrohir. They were giggling, and that made Estel think that the white thing might not be that bad, even if it was cold.

"Look… Estel is here…" Elladan smirked at his brother.

Elrohir noticed it and smiled back at his twin.

Elrond noticed the twins exchanging looks, and took Estel where they both could hide.

"Ada… why…" Estel started to ask, but halted as he heard a whistle, and then bang! He felt something cold, and saw that white soon covered him.

"The twins…" Elrond said with cunning look, and then he glanced at his son, and said as he rubbed his hands, "They want war, they will get war…"

"Ada? Are we going to fight the twins?" Estel asked in a worried tone.

"Not with swords and arrows, but with this," Elrond took the white and shaped it into a ball, and let the little boy study it.

"With this? How?" Estel asked, as he seemed still confused.

"Look ion, just look…" Elrond said softly and threw the snow ball at Elrohir.

"Father hit me…" Estel could hear his brother whine as he smiled.

"Want to try?" Elrond suggested as he noticed the smile, and could see the shine on Estel's face, as he beamed at him.


End file.
